Catminline's Diary PART 18 Hiotem's Past
by Denoxkun
Summary: Hiotem, the main villian up to this point of the series thinks back of his past, you'll find out why he was a member of Gangster Glory in the first place and even who his little sister is.


Catminline's Diary in

Hiotem's Past

Janurary 11th, 2007

" Everyone were by Catminline's Bed while she continues

to sleep."

Kentio: Wake up, Catminline, we're all waiting for you, we're

having picnic.

Leeme: That's right, be ready for it!

" Catminline opened her eyes and woke up."

Catminline: GAH!! Oh, that's right, just wait 10 to 15 minutes

while I prepare, okay? I'll be there by then.

" Catminline left to prepare in her bathroom."

Kentio: Gosh, I wonder why sometimes that Catminline

can be late to ..places.

Yikko: "Looks at Kentio" Give her a break, Kentio, Catminline

did so many good things for us, she deserves sometime

to herself too, she's a girl you know.

Leeme: Yeah...

AT GANGSTER GLORY'S HEADQUARTERS AT A

WAITING HALL LOOKING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW!...

" Hiotem's looking at a picture of him and his sister in his

hidden necklace with that photo."

Hiotem: Hmmm...

GangsterGloryHenchman#1: Commander Hiotem, what is your

plans this time?

GGHenchman#2: Yeah...

Hiotem: " Looks at them." I'm still thinking of one.

" Hiotem quickly looks away from them and looks outside his

windows."

Hiotem: "In his mind." I can't believe that once a normal girl

Catminline would have foiled all of my genius plans.

But thanks to that Moon Cat that she caught, she's a

very special girl now. Oh Keka, how long was it

since we last saw each other, dear sister.

" Master Okeio came towards Hiotem really slowly."

Master Okeio: So, looking at your family picture again?

Hiotem: "Looks at Okeio in a grim look." Yes, so what?!

M. Okeio: You should be more focused on our next attack

rather than look back at the pastime.

Hiotem: I will, but I need to be alone for a while. I need to

think back a few things, you know... the more

you think, the more effective your plans.

M. Okeio: You do have a point, you got ontil next sunrise,

if you don't, then you'll be banned from Gangster

Glory forever, do you got that?

Hiotem: "Worried deep inside but outside determined."

Yes sir, I hear you loud and clear.

M. Okeio: Good! I'll leave you then.

AT HIOTEM'S SECRET ROOM!...

Hiotem: What devious plan can I come up this time? Ah...

" Looks at the photo he has in his room with his dad and sis."

Hiotem: ... My dad? And Keka... my small sister.

" Hiotem looks back to the past."

FLASHBACK!...

" Keka's running somewhere in the snow. This was about

over 2 years ago."

Keka: Hehehe, come on, brother Hiotem, you're too slow,

walk faster.

Hiotem: I'm going as fast as I can, what's the big rush?

Keka: " Looks at Hiotem as she continues running." This is ,

I wanted to show you a golden elephant!

Hiotem: A Golden Elephant you say? But such a thing does not

exist here in Denoxworld.

Keka: " Stopped and got angry at Hiotem." It does so and I'm

gonna prove it to you big bro!!

" They move more ahead and then Keka & Hiotem discovered...

A REAL LIFE GOLDEN ELEPHANT?!"

Golden Elephant: HELLO, KEKA!!

Hiotem: "Popped his eyes out and couldn't believe his eyes

to what he saw." That's... a... GOLDEN ELEPHANT?!

Wowwe, what an amazing work of art!

Keka: See, told you they exist, you're the 2nd person who ever

knew about this.

Hiotem: Really?! We should tell dad about this!

Keka: Not yet, we were going to sell that Golden Elephant to

rich people like Belgico and Taxero, remember, we're

gonna be rich!!

" Back to Hiotem's present time."

Hiotem: By selling that Golden Elephant, we were able to make

our very own headquarters.

FLASHBACK AGAIN!...

Hiotem's Dad: Wow, my children, you two have out done

yourselves, we can finally buy our own company

and make even more money than we ever did.

Hiotem-Keka: YEAH!!

" Back to Hiotem's present time again."

Hiotem: We promised as we saw that full moon that something

magical was going to happen to us.

FLASHBACK AGAIN IN TIME!...

Hiotem: Yes, we finally discovered that every 50 full moon

in Denoxworld will throw us alot of Gold from the sky

whoever sees the 50th Moon glowed Red, it's

very rare!

Hiotem's Dad: That's right!

Keka: We can finish our company!!

" Back to the present time again."

Hiotem: " Looking up" And we did, but then when we did,

something horrible happened to Keka and my dad

all thanks to Master Okeio's jealously that our

company were more powerful than his. He

banished them both from the world and took

control of my own company just because he got there

before i did.

FLASHBACK WHEN OKEIO TOOK CONTROL OF

HIOTEM'S LIFE IN FRONT OF THE BULIDING

THAT THEY BOUGHT!!...

Master Okeio: You're too late, Hiotem, the company you were

going to buy is now mines. Hahahaha!!

" Hiotem got really ticked with him."

Hiotem: WHAT?! But I already paid my end of the bargain!

Master Okeio: I payed mines first, but if you want to be my

assistance, you can run this company too.

Hiotem: "Yelling at Okeio" FORGET IT, no one owns me but

my dad!

Hiotem's Dad: Yeah!

M. Okeio: I can prove that you're wrong! I'm gonna show you

a magic trick, I'll make your father and sister

disappear!

" Okeio summoned magic dusts from the palm of his hand

points it at Keka and their dad and made them disappear

from the face of existance."

Hiotem: " Was surpized, shocked and terrified at the same time."

Where are they?!

Master Okeio: Now, you want them back? You'll have to work for

me for the next 2 years!

" Hiotem started becoming angry and sad but said..."

Hiotem: Fine, you got it!

" Back to the present time again."

Hiotem: And those 2 years has almost passed completely.

" Okeio came to Hiotem's Room"

M. Okeio: So... I persume that you have a plan now?

Hiotem: I do! " In his mind." It's almost a matter of time now...

til this nightmare is over, once I take out Catminline, then

I will be in a higher position of Gangster Glory cause I

deserved it, I payed for that company!

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
